


take a chance with me

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Feelings, Fluff, Freddie Mercury Is a Good Friend, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”You don’t regret any of it?”Brian’s question brought Roger back to the present and he blinked, gathering his thoughts back on track. The answer was ready – there was no need to even think about it as every bit of his heart was screaming about it.”Why would I regret something I’ve wanted to happen for so long?”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	take a chance with me

**Author's Note:**

> **Request (by @anon on tumblr):** 80s Maylor story
> 
> Here this finally is! Writing took a bit longer than I planned and also, this ended up much longer than I planned. 😄 It was fun to write this, especially the conversation between Brian and Roger. 😉 Hope you enjoy!

”You did what?” 

Freddie looked at Roger with a mix of shock and amusement, and Roger groaned, burying his face to his hands, not really wanting to repeat the words again.

”You heard what I said,” he mumbled.

”Yes, but Brian? As in our Brian?” 

Roger sighed, looking up and glaring at Freddie.

”I didn’t drink so much that I wouldn’t remember who I ended up sleeping with,” he answered, feeling something in his stomach flipping as the memories of the previous night flooded back into his mind. They were so vivid Roger could still feel him on his skin and he shivered.

”Oh, well… How did that happen?” Freddie asked and Roger let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

”I don’t know… There was this one woman I was flirting with for most of the night and I saw Brian watching us and he… I probably imagined it but he looked jealous and when I was about to leave with her, he came to us and basically dragged me away. He took me somewhere more quiet place and pushed me against a wall and fucking kissed me.”

Freddie raised his brows, a small grin tucking at his lips.

”I would have loved to see that.”

”Freddie, please...” Roger pleaded, running his hand through his hair.

”Okay, darling, just spill it.”

”Obviously I kissed him back and I’m not sure which one suggested leaving but we ended up going to Brian’s flat and then, you know, one thing lead to another,” Roger continued, shifting slightly on the chair, an uncomfortable feeling swimming in his stomach. ”The worst part of this isn’t the fact that I slept with Brian.”

He could see confusion passing in Freddie’s eyes before they were filled with curiosity.

”What did you do?”

”As soon as I woke up and realized what happened, I bolted. And that’s why I’m here now.”

Freddie blinked a few times and Roger could almost hear the gears rolling in his head. He tapped the floor with his foot, waiting for Freddie to say something and growing more nervous the more time passed. He shifted on the chair again, straightening himself and leaning properly against the backrest, eyes locked on Freddie.

After what felt like forever, Freddie finally spoke.

”So, you just left right after you woke up?”

”Yes.”

”And Brian was still asleep?”

”Uh, yeah, I think so. Didn’t really pay much attention to him as I just took my clothes, threw them on and left,” Roger said.

Realization dawned on Freddie and he made a face. ”Oh, that’s… Not good, I think.”

Roger let out a strangled chuckle, knowing well that it wasn’t the smartest move he had made. The panic had just taken over as soon as he had gotten his eyes open and he hadn’t been able to think the consequences.

”What do I do now? We’ve got a recording session today and I’m not ready to face Brian,” Roger said, his voice getting a helpless undertone. ”God, he must hate me.”

Freddie shook his head, a serious expression on his face and reached out to take Roger’s hand, that was resting on the table, in his, squeezing it lightly.

”I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Freddie said, offering Roger a small, reassuring smile. Roger tried to smile at him back but he was sure his expression wasn’t even close to smile. The look in Freddie’s eyes was warm and sympathetic but it didn’t ease the unpleasant feeling within Roger.

”I should apologize to him,” Roger stated and Freddie nodded.

”That would be a good start,” Freddie said, squeezing Roger’s hand again, his expression changing thoughtful as he studied Roger’s face. ”But you really need to talk to him properly. I feel like there’s something else behind the curtain.”

Roger’s eyes widened as his heart made a tiny leap in his chest.

”What makes you think so?” 

Freddie raised his brow, a tiny, fond smile making its way to his lips.

”I think you might have a hunch of what I think.”

”Feelings...” Roger said quietly. ”You think that I have feelings for him, right?”

”Don’t you have, then?” Freddie asked, cocking his head.

Roger blinked, opening his mouth. ”I...”

The words got stuck in his throat and he let out a long sigh, lowering his gaze to his and Freddie’s joined hands. It would be pointless to deny the truth. He had feelings for Brian and it only made the whole situation more complicated – or rather he had made it complicated as he had left in the morning instead of just facing the reality, staying and talking with Brian. 

”Oh, shit.” 

Freddie’s voice pulled Roger out of his thoughts and he moved his gaze back up, seeing the mix of surprise and sympathy in Freddie’s eyes.

”You’re in love with him,” Freddie stated and Roger’s heart jumped before sinking as he looked at Freddie, knowing the desperation and admission was clear in his gaze. Roger didn’t trust his voice anymore so he just nodded, giving Freddie the final confirmation.

”Oh shit,” Freddie said again and Roger chuckled weakly. ”That changes things.”

That was probably the understatement of the year. Everything got harder when feelings were involved – the battle of the mind and heart could be draining and the longer it would last, the harder it would get. Roger had been in that battle for a while now and last night he had allowed his heart to win it, despite it not being his plan. Drinking had weakened his mind but he had still been able to think somewhat rationally – at least until Brian had kissed him – so he couldn’t use alcohol as an excuse.

”Roger...”

”Hm?” Roger shook his head, coming back to earth from his thoughts. A small smile crossed Freddie’s lips before his face fell serious again.

”You really need to talk to him. This can’t be left unresolved,” Freddie said. ”I don’t know what Brian is thinking but if he made the first move, I think he might have something to say, too.”

The weight seemed to settle upon Roger’s heart as he even spared a thought about what Brian might be thinking of his action. 

”I know and I will but only after the recording session,” Roger said. 

”Are you sure you can do that? I mean, handle being in the same space with Brian without it being too distracting?” Freddie asked, worry creating a line between his brows.

”I can do it,” Roger said, hoping he sounded convincing enough. ”I have to.”

Freddie eyed him a bit suspicious but then he nodded, offering him a small smile.

”Okay,” Freddie said, fondness bleeding into his eyes, making the brown color change softer. ”And if things go south – which of course won’t happen – after you have talked with him, know that I’m not going anywhere.”

Warmth stirred in Roger’s chest while a small, grateful smile rose to his lips, and he squeezed Freddie’s hand.

”Thanks mate, I know I can count on you.”

* * *

The recording session had gone by pretty fast and even though the air in the small room had been a bit tense, it hadn’t affected their working much. Roger had done his best to ignore Brian’s glances, that were filled with hurt and confusion, at him but the squeezing feeling in his chest had grown with each passing hour and he had been so relieved when they had finally called the day off.

He had rushed right outside after that, to have some fresh air, and now he was leaning against the wall, lazily smoking the cigarette and hoping it would ease the pressure of the knots within him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, then slowly releasing the air before lifting the cigarette to his lips and taking a drag of it.

”You’re really good at bolting in the most inconvenient moments.”

Brian’s voice startled Roger and he nearly dropped the cigarette while pushing himself off of the wall, eyes flying open. He met Brian’s gaze, seeing displeasure and hurt swimming in those hazel orbs.

”Sorry,” Roger apologized. ”I’m not trying to avoid you.”

Brian’s raised his brow questioningly.

”But it looks like you are.”

Roger dropped the unfinished cigarette, crushing it to the ground with his shoe, turning fully to Brian.

”I swear I’m not,” Roger said serious. ”We need to talk so let’s go inside.”

Brian nodded, moving aside and letting Roger go past him, and Roger could feel the guitarist’s eyes on his back when he walked back inside to the recording room. Freddie and John were still finishing up with the stuff and the singer gave him an encouraging smile and a small nod when their eyes met briefly.

Roger stopped by his drum kit, lifting his hand up to fiddle with the closest cymbal, watching as Brian went close to Red Special’s stand, eyes fixed on the guitar. The air around them was quickly filling with tension and apparently Freddie and John felt it as they hurried up so that they could leave as soon as possible.

”Me and Deaky are going to grab something to eat and I assume we don’t need to wait for you?” Freddie asked when he went to the door and turned to look at Roger.

Roger spared a glance at Brian before answering.

”No, have fun spending the evening with each other.”

Freddie nodded with a smile.

”Well, we’ll go, then. Good luck,” he said and winked at Roger before turning and walking out the door, John waving with his hand as a goodbye and following then after the singer. When the door closed, Roger released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, eyes reaching Brian who was already looking at him.

”So...” he started, stopping to play with the cymbal and taking one, slightly hesitant step closer to Brian. ”I’m sorry I left in the morning.”

Brian gave a small nod, shrugging.

”It’s alright, I guess. You had that panic moment, right?”

”Yeah,” Roger admitted quietly, watching Brian closely. The guitarist seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking the needed steps so that he was within touching distance from Roger. Roger’s heart picked up the pace as he saw understanding filling Brian’s eyes.

”I would have probably done the same if I were you.”

Roger nodded slowly, bringing his other hand to rub his neck.

”I still could have left a note, at least.”

A tiniest of smiles tucked at Brian’s lips and he shook his head. 

”You’re not the only one who acted on the spur of the moment,” Brian said, pausing and lowering his eyes for a while. Roger looked at him breathing deeply in, then releasing the breath slowly, probably to calm and gather himself and Roger waited, his heart thumping in his chest. When Brian finally looked back up, the understanding in his eyes was replaced with hesitation and vulnerability. Roger wanted to reach out and touch him, offer some encouragement and reassurance that way, but he wasn’t sure if Brian would allow it. 

He didn’t want to cross the border and make Brian feel uncomfortable so he just offered him a small, maybe a bit awkward smile, hoping it would be enough.

”I’m not sure what got into me at the party,” Brian started, shifting nervously. ”When I saw you flirting with that woman, I just… saw red and…”

His voice trailed off as he awkwardly waved his hand and Roger’s eyes widened in curiosity.

”It wasn’t the first time you’ve seen me flirting with a woman,” Roger pointed out the obvious fact. ”But you’ve never before dragged me away from the crowd and kissed me.”

Brian sighed, his shoulders sagging and the look in his eyes now holding defeat and more vulnerability, and worry started to creep into Roger. It seemed that Freddie had been right. There really was something more behind the curtain and not only on Roger’s part.

”Do you regret it?” Brian’s voice was quiet and he looked like was preparing to get kicked after asking that. Roger furrowed his brows, confused, and shook his head.

”No.”

Brian opened his mouth, but closed it almost right away, eyes widening, and Roger knew that he hadn’t expected his answer. Then Brian’s eyes lightened up with what Roger could guess was hope and he moved just a bit closer to Roger. Roger's heart made a little jump in his chest, felt the air around them change into delicate anticipation with a hint of electricity, bringing back the flashes of memories of the previous night.

Roger could still feel the way Brian’s hands moved along his body, explored the newly revealed skin after the pieces of clothing were discarded to the floor, how the fingertips pressed more into his flesh when they were kissing feverish and making a mess of the sheets while drowning in the throes of passion. He could feel the bliss, the warmth all over his body, its pleasant tingle, everything. 

It had been so easy to just embrace the feeling, let himself yield under its power and go with the flow. 

”You don’t regret any of it?”

Brian’s question brought Roger back to the present and he blinked, gathering his thoughts back on track. The answer was ready – there was no need to even think about it as every bit of his heart was screaming about it.

”Why would I regret something I’ve wanted to happen for so long?”

The words slipped past Roger’s lips so easily, staying hanging in the air while the silence fell between them. He saw several emotions passing in Brian’s eyes and he felt the knots tightening and loosening within him, his heart beating fast, every once in a while losing its rhythm. Roger’s urge to touch Brian grew with each passing second but something held him back.

He didn’t know how much time had passed until Brian finally seemed to internalize his words, brows scooting up and mouth falling into a slight ’o’-shape. Then Brian reached out to brush his fingers tentatively against Roger’s and Roger gasped, the tiniest of touches sending sparks coursing through him. He blinked, his gaze flickering to Brian’s lips, before fixing back on his eyes, watching as the look in them turned softer, warmer, a hint of confusion mixed in.

”I thought you–” he didn’t get to finish the sentence as Roger interrupted him.

”I thought so, too,” Roger said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. ”But at some point, something changed.”

Brian hummed, studying Roger’s face closely, bringing then his hand up and cupping the side of Roger’s face. Roger inhaled sharply, releasing the breath slowly and leaning into the touch, his heart beating rapidly against his rib-cage. Brian ran his thumb over his cheeks gently and every knot inside Roger started to loosen; hesitantly he reached out to place his hand on Brian’s side, feeling the heat of his skin radiating through the soft fabric of his shirt.

Something lit up in Brian’s eyes, and Roger almost drowned in them, the power that gaze held making him feel oddly calm and secure. His eyes fluttered as Brian’s other hand came up, settling under his jaw, and he swallowed thickly, the words burning in his throat, so desperately wanting to slip out.

”What changed?” Brian asked and Roger was sure he didn’t ask it because he didn’t know but because he wanted to be sure. Sure of that they were on the same page, playing the same song. And Roger would be damned if he didn’t take the look in Brian’s eyes or the way he was touching him as a sign – a sign of that Roger had nothing to lose.

Roger sighed, his grip on Brian’s side tightening, and he finally let himself to say the words out loud.

”I fell for you.”

If Roger could find a way to describe the change in Brian’s demeanor due to his words, the closest description would probably be that he was melting. His whole body relaxed, the gentle, deep warmth with a small sparkle filled his eyes and a fond smile rose to adorn his lips as he inched closer to Roger. Roger could feel all the knots opening up inside him as he gazed at Brian, his breath coming out in short gasps as he waited for Brian’s next move.

”It’s funny how you don’t realize what’s been in front you for most of your life and then one, small moment opens your eyes...” Brian spoke softly, sweeping his thumb lightly over Roger’s bottom lip.

”So you were jealous?” Roger asked, hating how small his voice sounded in his own ears.

”Yes,” Brian admitted. ”All those women you’ve been flirting with… I wanted to be in their place so badly and yesterday it all just got too much. I saw you glancing at me every once in a while and it gave me hope and something just switched on inside me.”

”What you did was a bold move,” Roger stated, a small, amused smile crossing his lips.

Brian let out a tiny chuckle.

”Yeah, it was pretty risky. I could have gotten punched in the face.”

Roger stifled a laugh by drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and biting it. The tension in the air was now fading and Roger loosened his grip on Brian’s side.

”Hmm, let me guess. You wouldn’t have been surprised if I had punched you?” Roger asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already. But of course, since he had a chance to tease Brian a bit, he couldn’t just let it slip through his fingers.

Brian shook his head, pretending to look annoyed but his fond smile told that he was actually enjoying the slight teasing. And it really wasn’t a secret anyway as Roger had noticed years ago how much Brian really liked to get teased at.

”No, I was more surprised that you kissed me back.”

”Really? I couldn’t tell that from the fact you froze for a moment when I kissed you back,” Roger couldn’t help but grin.

Brian rolled his eyes, still smiling, and Roger chuckled pleased.

Then Brian’s hold of his jaw tightened and he leaned closer so that Roger could feel his breath fanning over his face and Roger blinked, sobering down. The next thing Roger realized, was soft lips pressing against his own and pulling away so fast he didn’t have time to react. He blinked again, a confused pout shaping his face and that caused Brian to laugh.

After a while Roger huffed, removing his hand from Brian’s side and putting it into a fist, bringing it then up and shoving Brian’s chest gently. That only made Brian laugh harder and Roger glared at him, shoving him again, this time with a bit more force and Brian’s hold of him came away. Roger crossed his arms over his chest, watching Brian with a warning and soon Brian’s laughter died down, his mouth curving into a grin and he reached out to sneak his arm around Roger’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

Roger made a weak attempt at trying to squirm away before relaxing into it, letting his hands unfold, wrapping them around Brian’s middle and pressing his head against his chest. He felt Brian nuzzling his hair, placing a kiss among the short strands, and he sighed, his heart leaping and filling with warmth.

A moment of silence passed between them and Roger let his mind wander throughout the years, from their first meeting to this day, to this specific moment they now shared. And it was strange how it felt like nothing really had changed when basically everything had changed.

Brian breathed in his scent, humming quietly, and Roger smiled as the feeling of happiness danced across his skin, tickling him. 

When Brian eventually pulled away, allowing their gazes to meet, Roger’s breath got caught in his throat.

Those beautiful hazel orbs mirrored the love Roger felt for him and Roger would happily let himself drown into the depths of it for the rest of his life.

And even though the world wasn’t ready for their love now, Roger hoped that one day it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say what you think either here or my tumblr @queensilveryrog. 😊


End file.
